Travis (Video Game)
Travis is a character featured in the The Walking Dead Video Game. He is encountered with Ben Paul along with their teacher, David Parker. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about Travis' life before the apocalypse or as the apocalypse began except that he had a father who served in the Special Forces, and that he attended high school and was friends with Ben Paul. He performed in the band along with him and they were traveling to a sports competition, with Mr. Parker as their director. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 2: Starved for Help" Travis is first seen in the woods with Ben while attempting to help their teacher, David Parker, free himself from a bear trap. He doesn't trust Lee Everett, Mark, and Kenny, believing them to be the same people that raided their camp, and tells Ben this. In-Game Decision Save David After freeing David by cutting off his leg, Travis throws up. While distracted, he is attacked by walkers and eaten alive. Leave David If David is not freed in time, Travis panics and grabs for Mark's hunting rifle, but Mark accidentally shoots Travis in the struggle. Travis is then carried unconscious to the motor inn by Mark while David is left behind and eaten by walkers. At the Motor Inn, Katjaa tries to save him, but he succumbs to blood loss, only to reanimate as a zombie. His reanimated-self grabs Katjaa, but Lee intervenes''''. He is killed by Mark, Larry, or Carley. Later on, Ben explains that people do not have to be bitten to reanimate and that everybody is already infected. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Travis has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Zombies (Determinant) After throwing up, Travis is too busy watching David being carried, and is attacked by a group of zombies. He falls back, crawling to escape the zombies, but eventually gets pinned and devoured. *Andrew (Indirectly Caused) *Danny (Indirectly Caused) The bear trap that the teen's teacher was trapped in was highly likely the same one Danny got trapped in later on, indicating that they were the ones setting the trap. Therefore, they sparked the entire situation that got both David and Travis killed. *Himself/Mark (Caused) *Larry (Zombified, Determinant, If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Mark (Zombified, Determinant, If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Carley (Zombified, If Carley is saved in Episode 1) If David was left behind, Travis panicked as he attempted grabbing Mark's rifle, however, he took a shot to the stomach in the struggle. He was carried back to the motor inn and treated by Katjaa. He eventually succumbed to his wound, reanimated, and attacked Katjaa and Lee. After a struggle, he was either killed by Mark or Larry (depending on who you gave the axe earlier). This only occurred if Doug was saved in Episode 1. If Carley was saved, she shot Travis in the head with her pistol. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *If David Parker is left behind and the player asks, "''Was he bitten?", Kenny will still yell at Ben saying, "YOU said he wasn't bitten! We asked you pointblank 'Was he bitten?' and you said NO!" *If you leave David behind and save Carley in episode 1, she'll be the one killing Travis (zombified) with the gun, but when he's dead, the back of his head will still look like if he'd had been killed with the axe *He is the second of three characters played by Ruby Butterfield, the others being Steve and Boyd. *Travis mentions that his father was a member of the Special Forces. *Travis and David are the third and fourth characters to have multiple ways to die, the first two being Carley and Doug. **Travis can either get devoured by walkers or die from blood loss from the gunshot by Mark. *Like Mark and David, he also died of blood loss and reanimate as a walker (if David is left behind), despite not having his leg(s) chopped off. *According to unused audio clips, Travis witnessed a lot of traumatic events, one of them being his classmates being raped to death by bandits while he was forced to watch. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Travis (Video Game)